Lost and Found
by Asura94
Summary: After almost getting caught by the MRD, Laura Kinney aka X-23 meets an unusual human, that harbors no hate for mutants, and helps her recover. Will Laura trust this human? My first X-Men Evolution story, and first lemon.


**I don't own anything in this story, only the OCs.**

 **Lost and Found**

Somewhere Yukon, Canada out in the isolated woods in the middle of winter, in the dead of night, all was peaceful at first. Until the sound of a roaring engine of a large armored vehicle, was seen driving through the forest. The vehicle stopped, and several armed men wearing green and black uniforms, with armor and the letters MRD labeled on their shoulder pads. These men were known as the Mutant Response Division, these people specialize in hunting down and capturing mutants throughout America. Ever since the existence of mutants amongst the people, it was an all out open-season for mutant kind, as many normal humans feared them.

The job for the MRD was to hunt down and capture all mutants that're potentially dangerous. One of them, the captain reached for the com-link in his helmet and spoke into it. " Make sure to secure the area, we cannot let her escape this time, understood?"

" _Yes, sir!_ "

Up ahead of the MRD was the target they're hunting. The mutant was a young Caucasian-mix girl around 18 years old, with a tan skin complexion and an athletic and well-fit built. She has long dark brown hair that she wears loose and comes down around her mid-back with green eyes. She wore a leather military jacket with tan accents on the upper arms of the jacket with form-fitting leather pants. She wears a tan tank top shirt underneath her jacket with black gloves and black combat boots. This girl was Laura Kinney also known as X-23.

Laura was created by the organization called HYDRA, through cloning methods, using Logan's DNA to do so. During her creation Laura was only seen as a weapon to HYDRA, stripping her from any freedom, or any chance to feel loved. Her life of confinement and mistreatment has groomed her to repress her emotions. Because of this, she is more calculating and apathetic, to the point where she borders on Asperger's Syndrome. She is prone to fits of depression, in which she sits in a corner and cries like a newborn for hours on end. They trained her in military combat to be their ultimate weapon, and when the time came they put her through the adamantium bonding process, the same thing that gave Wolverine his claws.

However, being the clone of Wolverine Laura blamed her existence on him, and wanted to kill him. After hacking into SHIELD's database, and tracking him down Laura attempted to kill him, after dealing with the others in the institute, but Logan was able to get through to her and bought her time to run when Fury came for her.

She crossed paths with Logan again, when HYDRA was hunting for her, the both of them had to work together to take down the HYDRA members who're after her. Logan was able to get away while she faked her own death when SHIELD came and arrested them. That was the last they ever saw each other, and as years went by Laura had to strike it out on her own to survive the cruel, outside world.

And now there she was, in Yukon trying to hide from MRD until they spotted her, and gave chase. All she wanted was to be left alone, but those idiots won't even leave her be. Then she felt a sting in her shoulder, looking at it she spotted a tranq dart buried in her flesh, grunting she removed it and was ready to face her pursuers, only for a bright flash of light blinding her, and several tranq darts striking various parts of her body.

Feeling dizzy, Laura wobbly tried to stand, but collapsed on the snow covered ground.

" The target is down, I repeat, the target is down!"

Laura weakly looked up to see the MRD closing in on her. " Alright, secure the area and make sure she doesn't escape this time!" The captain ordered. Before his men could contain her, a voice called out in the darkness.

" Leave her alone."

Laura and the MRD turned to the left, they saw a shadowed figure coming out of the woods, and stepped into the flood lights. It was a young man around 18 years of age, with light skin, around 6'8" in height, wearing a long black winter cloak, black snow boots, underneath the cloak was a black longed sleeved sweater to keep him warm. His hair was a mix of abyssal black and red spiked up in a flame style, with the right side of his face covered. His face was narrow and sharp, the same with his chin, with no amount of baby fat or imperfections. What really caught their attention, is that his eyes are _red_ , red like blood. This really surprised them, how could this boy be born with red eyes? Was he a mutant like Laura?

" And get the hell off my property. You're trespassing." The young man ordered with no room for argument.

A MRD lieutenant walked towards the young man, with his weapon in it's holster. " Look, sorry for disturbing you, sir, but my men and I are here to apprehend the, _mutant_ here." He said with spiteful tone at Laura, who glared back at him. " When we're finished here, we'll leave you to go about your day, sir."

However, the young man only narrowed his blood red eyes at him, making him flinch and step back. " Maybe you didn't hear me clearly. I told you, to leave her alone. You're kind aren't welcomed here, on my property, _mutant killer._ " He snarled at MRD officer, with a large amount of venom in his words. Laura was stunned by this young man's words. Whether he's a mutant or not, it would seem he has no love for the MRD either.

The lieutenant was caught by surprise, and felt insulted by his choice of words. " 'Mutant killer'?! In case you haven't noticed, _mutant lover_ , these freaks of nature are dangerous, they bring harm to everyone around the world, they're not even human!" He ranted before grabbing him by the collar of his cloak and leaned closer. " If anything, we're the _good guys_." He told him with a smug grin.

The young man however, gave a sly grin. " Sure you are." He mocked.

Before he knew it, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped and looked down to see, a bowie knife buried in his chest. He let out his last breath, before the young man kicked his body away, and landed in front of the MRD troopers.

The MRDs were too stunned to react, as the red eyed man charged at them. He swung his bowie knife at one trooper, slicing his neck open, jumping into the air and kicked one in the face, before thrusting his knife in the unfortunate man's head. " Get him!" They raised their guns and fired at him, however the young man quickly hoists the dead body, using it as a shield and ran towards them. Throwing the discarded body at them, he pulled out a large six chambered pistol, a Taurus Raging Magnum, and began firing at the MRDs.

Laura only laid there, wide eyed as this red eyed individual, began to slaughter the MRD. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine, that a _human_ would even help a mutant, let alone kill other humans just to protect a mutant. Suddenly she felt her vision beginning to blur, the effects of those tranq darts were taking hold. They were seriously powerful enough to put down a rhino for a week, on a normal human, a massive dose would be fatal. But, thanks to her healing factor, she'll only get a minor headache and succumbed to the darts.

The captain could only watch, in shock and horror, as his men were slaughtered like cattle. The last of his men feel with a bullet wound in the head, and in the middle of the field of bodies, that red eyed stranger stood there like a statue, glaring at him with such hate in his eyes. " N-N-Now hold on there! Why did you have to go, and kill my men? And why even bother saving that mutant, she's a freak of nature!" He exclaimed, trying to plead for his life.

" Because, unlike you so called 'normal' humans, I accept those who are different." The young man spoke, with a cold and even tone in his voice. " Take me for example. I'm human, yet I was born with red eyes. My father never showed me any scorn for it, and I was mocked because of my eyes, did I hold anything against them? Fuck no. But the one thing I can't stand, is weaklings like you, attacking those different than you out of fear and hatred. Had you accepted the mutants none of this would've happen. But because of people like you, and the FOH, the mutants want nothing more than to wage a war, something I will not allow." The young man said while slowly, moving closer to the captain, like a predator would with a weakened animal.

Before the captain could react, the young man gave a swift kick at his head, forcing him face first on the dirt. He tried to get up, but the young man placed his foot, firmly on his back keeping him on the ground. " I'm simply doing the mutants, and humans who wish to live peacefully with them a favor. By ridding this world, of bigots like you." He told him, before thrusting his bowie into his neck, severing the spinal cord, and allowing the man to bleed to death.

The young man flicked his knife, freeing it from blood, and looked over to the girl they chased. Clearly she was a mutant, otherwise why would the MRDs go after her, in the first place. He walks over to see if she's alright, he place his fingers at her neck, feeling a pulse. " Good. She's alive." He said to himself. Then he noticed a snow flake landing on his nose, looks up and saw that it was snowing, in the moonlit sky. " Better get her inside." He said. He gently grabbed her, and held her in a bridal style and carried her off, into the darkness of the woods.

 **-Line Break-**

Darkness is all that Laura saw, her head felt like a mountain fell on her, and felt a little nauseous. She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the trees or night sky, she saw a wooden roof over her, and instead of feeling the cold winter air, she felt warmth on her body. Fully awake she slowly sat up, feeling a blanket fall off her. Groaning she rubbed her face, and her aching head. Then she saw a fireplace with a fire going, feeling the heat from the flames, she looked around and saw that she was in a living room of sorts.

There wasn't that much, a small table in front of the fireplace, a lounge chair, a few pictures of wolves and noticed that she was on a large couch. She looked out a nearby window to see it was daytime, and that it was white outside, due to it snowing. " Where, am I?" She asked herself. Then her nose caught something in the air. She took a couple of sniffs, and found out it was bacon, eggs, pancakes, coffee and sausages. Then she heard creaking from the floor, she looked to her right, and saw a doorway leading to what she could guess was the kitchen, then she saw someone coming out. Her eyes lightly widened themselves, it was that red eyed man who arrived last night, and fought those MRD troopers!

In his hands was a tray of the food she smelt, as he stepped in the living room, he looked up and stopped. " Ah, I see you're awake." He said before continued walking. Laura however, narrowed her eyes as the human approached her with the tray, she wasn't sure why he, a human, would _willingly_ help a mutant like her. No doubt it has to be some kind of farce, to get her to lower her guard, if he tried anything, she'd gut him with her claws.

The young man noticed her gaze, and was unfazed from it. " There's no need to be hostile. I'm not going to hurt you." He told her, his face showed no trace of fear or hate. His voice even, almost stoic in a way. " But I understand you're reason to distrust me. Having being hunted by humans, has made things difficult for a mutant, such as yourself." He told her which slightly caught her off guard. He grabbed a cup filled with coffee, and sat on the lounge chair. Turning her gaze at the food, she leaned closer and started sniffing it, to see if he drugged it or anything. " You can try the food if you want, I didn't poison it or anything." He said before sipping his cup. " But if it makes you feel better, go ahead and test it."

Laura gave the human a perplexed look, it was like he wanted her, to prove him wrong. Of course if the food were drugged, or poisoned, her healing factor would make sure it did no real damage to her. But then her stomach was growling loudly, reminding her that she had not eating a thing in days. She had a small blush of embarrassment, and hoped the human didn't laugh or look at her strangely. But to her surprise, he gave no expression, no twitch or even a chuckle. His eyes were closed, as if he was either sleeping, concentrating or meditating, all the while shipping his coffee.

Looking at the food again, she grabbed the plate of bacon, eggs and sausage and started eating it, with a ravenous hunger she hoped to put at ease. Chewing her food, she swallowed it before grabbing a cup that was filled with milk, and started chugging it down. With the first plate finished, she grabbed the second plate with pancakes, and started eating it.

The human before her opened his eyes, and saw her eating the food he made her. " Well now, you must've been awfully hungry, with the way your eating." He said before taking another sip of his coffee.

Laura only glared at him, while swallowing her food. " Well, like you said. Being hunted down like an animal, has made things difficult for me." She said before downing the rest of the milk. " Though, what I don't understand is, why? Why did you help me back there last night?" She questioned him, feeling a little curious and confused as to why he would help her.

" Why you ask?" He said with a raised brow. " I'll tell you. Because it was the right thing to do."

" The right thing?" She repeated.

The young man nodded. " Yes. You see, unlike those so called 'civilized' people, I don't believe that mutants such as yourself, are monsters or freaks of nature. Take me for example, I'm human, yet I was born with red eyes. I lost my mother during childbirth, and my father was the only one to look after me." He explained while sipping his coffee again. " I was mocked by others because of it, yet my father loved me none the less. But the one thing I can't stand, is that the people of the world, would put out an open season for all mutant kind. I can't just stand back and do nothing, while those MRDs try and capture you. So, I went out of my way to give you a hand." He finished leaving her in stunned silence.

Never in all her life, had she heard of a human like this man here, actually saw mutants as people and not monsters. Sure, there's the Xavier institute as a means of bringing peace between humans and mutants, while others like Magneto saw humans as the enemy. She thought it would be all but impossible for humans to accept mutants, and yet, this man here, maybe the very first human in the whole world that might be the first step for peace.

Neither Laura or the young man said anything, only with the sound of the crackling from the fire filled the room.

That is until the young man, decided to break the silence. " Before I forget, you mind telling me your name?"

Laura wasn't sure if it was wise to tell him her name, even though he saved her from the MRDs and gave her food, and a warm place to sleep and recover. She lets out a sigh. " Laura... Laura Kinney." She told him while sipping her milk.

This made the young man give her a small smile. " My name's, Riddick Rexton."

 **Line Break.**

A week had past since Laura was saved by the human named Riddick, he offered her two choices, she could either stay with him in his home, or leave. If she had chosen the other option he would not hold anything against her, but it would mean she would be hunted again by the MRD or worse the FOH, so she decided to stay. During her time with him, she watched him working hard in order to keep things organized in his house, she felt like she owed him for helping her, so she decided to give him a hand with his daily chores.

As the days pass, both Laura and Riddick had been living together in the house, telling stories to one another. Riddick told Laura, that his mother died during childbirth leaving him with his father who retired from the marines. He had no siblings or any other relatives, and told her that his father taught him everything he needed to know, on how to fight and survive in the woods.

Laura had told Riddick about her 'birth', what HYDRA had done to her, and her wanting to kill Logan because of what she is. Riddick felt terrible that she had to endure what her 'father' went through because his memories, were also hers.

Then this one time Riddick had decided to take Laura to a nearby town, but he kept it a secret because he wanted to surprise her at what she'll see when they get there.

They drove through the forest in a GMC topick truck, Laura kept her eyes on the road wondering what was so special about this town Riddick was talking about. " We're here." He told her. Laura looked out the window and saw a sign saying, "Welcome to Haven Town". Outside the window she saw humans walking the street wearing winter clothes, but she also saw mutants walking along side them!

She saw that they showed no hostility or scorn at one another, in fact she saw some humans and mutants talking with one another, laughing together, even children were seen playing together.

" What the?" She gasped.

" Told you, you'd be surprised." Riddick said while parking the truck. Both got out and were on their way to a grocery store. " We'll meet back here at the truck, I'm sure you can find it. Right?" Her nod was the answer he needed and he left. Laura began to walk around Haven town, taking in all the sights around her, the town itself wasn't very big, nor was it very small either. It had plenty of shops and restaurants around, and a few buildings being built by both humans and mutants. She then notices an old man selling hot coco to a family, and waved bye to them. She walks over just as the family left, and the old man sees her.

" Ah, well hello there miss. Would you like to buy some hot coco?" He asked her with a pleasant smile.

" Yes please." She simply said.

As the old man prepared her coco, she continued to look around the town, still taking in every detail of humans and mutants living together. " I take it you're new here?" The old man asked getting her attention.

" Excuse me?"

" You're not from around here, are you?" He asked while finishing her coco. " Probably surprised to see a place like Haven, I suspect?"

Laura wordlessly took her coco, gave it a small sip and nodded. " Sorry, it's just, I never would've expected a place like this." She gestures to everything around them. " I mean, what with the discrimination on mutants, and hunting them. I thought that, peace between the two was only a pipe dream."

The old man gave a hearty laugh. " It's quite the sight here, ain't it? Yup, Haven was built for those who truly wish to live in peace." He said before a small frown appeared. " Though, there are those who find the idea repulsive, and humans who would see mutants as equals were branded as 'mutant lovers' or 'traitors' to humanity." He sighs before looking over to a group of kids, having a snow ball fight and laughing all the same. " This place was built for those, who wish to get away from all the hate, the discrimination and possibly a war between two species. Living in a place like this wasn't exactly easy to hide, that was until Riddick came along."

When she heard Riddick's name, this perked her interest. " You know Riddick?"

This made the old man chuckle. " Yup I do. And I figured he's the one who brought you here, right?"

She nodded.

" Hehe, that's Riddick for ya. Always doing what he can, to help others." He sighs before sitting on his stool. " You see miss, when this town was being built it was discovered by those so-called Friends of Humanity bigots, they started to tear up the town, and were about to kill everyone both mutants _and_ humans as well. That was until Riddick arrived that day. Heh, he saw what them bastards were doing, and started tearing them a new asshole left and right. And after he ran them out of town, he basically became our guardian, our front line." He told her with a warm smile, remembering the day Riddick arrived, and saved them.

Laura was surprised by this story, the fact that her savior had protected this small town from the FOH, regardless of how dangerous that group is, he still fought them off and drove them out of this small town.

" That hill up there." The old man said, gesturing the hill where she and Riddick drove down from. " That's where his house, which I'm sure you've seen, is basically this towns front line. Incase those MRDs or those Friends of Humanity, dare to come to our town. Though, while he does protect us from the outside world, usually trouble is often found on the _inside_."

Suddenly they heard the sound of tires against the street, squealing in the air, as Laura, the old man and many of the nearby humans and mutants could hear shouts and crazed laughter in the air. On the road were several motorcycles racing the street, but from what Laura can see is that the bikers were bringing in guns, lots of guns. The humans and mutants nearby let out cries of terror, as they ran to find shelter and parents grabbing their children. One of the bikers was firing in the air, and started shooting at windows and cars. Another member was throwing various tools and rocks smashing at cars and almost hitting someone.

" Grrr, not those damned mutts again." The old man snarled.

This made Laura turn her attention back to him. " You know those guys?"

" They're called the Winter Wolves, they're a gang of hooligans, always terrorizing the town every now and then. To make things worse, they're one of those anti-mutant people." He answered her with a sickened frown. " Those mutts have been trying to ruin the peace we worked so hard for, and now looks like they're about ready for war."

Laura turned and scowled at the human bikers, they surrounded a group of people made up of humans and mutants, circling them like their namesake, all of them laughing at the terrified group. As she was making her way over to them, a familiar scent caught her nose.

' _Riddick?_ '

She looked to her right and saw Riddick walking down the road, with the Taurus Magnum in hand. Taking aim, he fired and one of the thugs was shot in the head, catching the Winter Wolves attention and the humans and mutants taking this chance to flee. The Winter Wolves glared at Riddick for killing one of their members, while Riddick narrowed his eyes. " I thought I told you and your pack, to stay the hell out of Haven, Barton."

One of the Winter Wolves, Barton walked ahead of them. Barton had sandy blonde, spiked hair, greenish blue eyes, wearing black winter coat and pants and a x scar on his right cheek. " So what, you red eyed freak? Just cause you think you're the boss of this shithole of a town, doesn't mean you can tell us what to do!" He sneered while shouldering a metal bat. " You've been causing my boys and I, a considerable amount of grief, I mean here we are trying to rid this disgusting place of these freaks, and mutant lovers just so we can actually live here." He began to rant until he turned his gaze back at Riddick.

" And then you had to show up and ruin everything!" He exclaimed. While his men were surrounding Riddick, who didn't have a look of fear or worry on his face. " And this time, we'll be the ones who drive. You. OUT!" He shouts and charges with his bat high in the air. But before he could strike Riddick, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His body felt tense, he looked down and saw it was Laura who seemingly appeared from nowhere, and stabbed him with her claws. " Wha-what?" He chocked as he coughed up blood.

" I forgot to mention, Bart." Riddick said while catching his attention. " I just happened, to have made a new friend here." With that Riddick shot another member of the Wolves, while Laura kicked Barton away and lunged at another of the Wolves. Riddick took out his bowie knife, used it to block an attack from one of the Wolves, kicked him in the knee which caused him to cry out, before having his throat sliced open. Putting his pistol away Riddick charged at another of the Wolves, who tried attack Laura with her back turned.

Laura saw Riddick tackled her would-be killer, and started stabbing him multiple times with his bowie. Then she saw another of the Wolves running at him with a steel pipe so she ran towards him, swings her claws at the pipe cutting it into pieces, and using her foot claw to stab him in the chest. Riddick saw what she did and nodded thanks to her. She returned the gesture, then they both saw the rest of the Winter Wolves riding their bikes and jeeps charging straight at them. Riddick turned to her and gave her a grin. Laura gave him a grin of her own, and both charged at the Wolves shouting at the top of their lungs.

Two hours later, the streets were littered with wreckage, and bodies.

In the middle of the carnage were Riddick and Laura, both panting heavily, covered in blood, breathing in the icy air and feeling their hearts slowing down. They let out a sigh and faced one another. Green eyes staring into red, as the stare down between the two continued for a little while, until Riddick gave her a grin and nodded. Laura gave a grin of her own and nodded.

" You alright?" He asked her.

" Yeah, I'm ok. You?" She asked.

Riddick twists his neck to pop the joints, and rolled his shoulders. " I'm fine. Though, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." He said while gesturing to all the wrecked jeeps, bikes and dead bodies of the Winter Wolves.

Laura merely shrugged. " Eh, it's not pretty, but I'll take it."

Suddenly they heard the sounds of clapping and cheers in the air, they turned and saw the humans and mutants of Haven coming out of their hiding places, and approached the two heroes. Laura was taken aback by this, never once was she cheered or applaud at, usually she would often get shouted or chased away just because of what she is, and yet, these people, both humans and mutants were cheering for her. She knew that the X-Men did everything they could to protect humanity, and yet mutants still are seen as monsters. But here, none of that exists.

She then heard Riddick chuckling, she saw him walking over to her, and extended his hand out. " Well, one thing I do know, is that you're one helluva fighter, besides I could use a partner in keeping this town safe. What do you say?"

She stared at his offered hand, not sure if she should accept or not, for the longest time she's been nothing but a soldier, trained by an evil organization for their own purposes, tried to kill the man they cloned her from, and was on the run from mutant hunters. Aside from Logan and the X-Men, Laura never trusted anyone. However, this man, Riddick, saved her and gave her a choice. Without a second thought, she gave a half grin and grabbed his hand. " Sure, why not?"

Soon after the incident with the Winter Wolves was taken cared of, Laura was recognized as Riddick's new partner, and helped him defended Haven town, from those who wish to destroy the peace. Two months had gone by, and both Riddick and Laura lived together in the cabin house, helping one another in their daily life, and always checking Haven for any trouble makers. Life between these two were good, however, things were about to get a lot more interesting, between the two. Especially for Laura.

 **Line break.**

Inside the cabin was Laura, the young mutant was doing some chores while Riddick was off shopping in Haven, and doing his usual patrol of the town. It had been two months since that fateful encounter that night, her almost getting captured by the MRD, Riddick arriving from the cover of night and saved her from her, would-be captors, and offered her a place to stay. And to top it off, he showed her that peace between humans and mutants, was a possibility, from seeing Haven town really opened her eyes.

Thought, there are those who still see mutants, as nothing but monsters that need to be killed. That street gang, the Winter Wolves, were such people. Fortunately for the people of Haven, her and Riddick got rid of those wolves easily. She became his partner, his roommate and friend. The duo were unstoppable, his militaristic and martial arts training, combined with her savagery and ferocity, the two were absolute demons in a fight. True there were a few hiccups, every now and then, but they always put their problems aside.

Though, as the months went by, Laura felt something stir inside her, whenever she was close to Riddick. Unknown to her and the red eyed man, she would always gaze at him for a long period of time, she would suddenly feel her heartbeat slowly increasing, and she face would get a small blush. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, or why she was acting like that. And it was frustrating her.

She was so confused, why was she feeling like this? It didn't make any sense at all.

Laura sighed as she finished sweeping the floor, and putting the broom away. She went over to the couch, sat down and leaned back with her arm over her face. Ever since she began to feel like this, she's been trying again and again, to figure out why, but all it gave her was a headache. Sighing again, she got off the couch and walked to her room, however when she got to her room she stopped. She looked over to the door to Riddick's room, in all her time living with him, she's never been inside his room before, most of the time they usually hang out in the living room.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she walked over to the door, grabbed the knob only to find it unlocked, she guessed that now that he's got a partner like her living with him, he wouldn't have to worry about intruders. Opening the door, she stepped inside and saw that there wasn't that much. A single bed large enough for two people, a desk at the right side of the room, a small table with a lamp beside the bed and a clock. On the walls were a couple of guns, from pistols to shot guns, and beside them was a gun rack with a couple of rifles. And on the other side of the room was a closet door and beside it, were several knives hanging on the wall.

She went inside the room to look around, amazed to see the many guns and knives he has. " Well, at least I know where to look for weapons, in case of anything." She said to herself. As she looked at the guns, her nose could smell his scent throughout the room, it had a faint odor of pinewood from outside, as well as his sweat, and a faint metallic smell, not from the knives or guns, but from blood. She turned to his bed and saw a simple black shirt on it, must've been swapped out for a fresh shirt. She walked over to the bed, sat down and grabbed the shirt.

Suddenly, her nose picked up his scent from the shirt, her heart was staring to race, her hands were shaking, and her face was gaining a blush. ' _Oh, no! Not again!_ ' She wasn't sure why, but the smell of the red eyed man, was making her act like this. The more she was close to him, the more flustered she became. Hesitantly, she brought Riddick's shirt close to her face, and started inhaling his scent, smelling the sweaty and masculine odor. She let out a shudder before inhaling the shirt again, she wasn't sure, but the smell of Riddick was making her feel...horny.

As she continued sniffing his shirt, she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, feeling a little...warm down her nether region. ' _Why? Why is this happening to me?_ ' She thought to herself. ' _I don't know why my body's acting like this, and yet, for some reason...it feels so good._ ' She couldn't remain sitting up anymore, and lied down on Riddick's bed, his shirt close to her face, she then began to lick the shirt and started nibbling on it. Feeling intoxicated by the smell of her roommate, her hand was slithering down and going under her pants, and reaching her nether lips.

As she was losing herself to the scent of Riddick, she began to recall the time she spent with him in the cabin, their first meeting, him bringing her food, taking her to Haven and fighting alongside her, and helping him around the cabin and property. He may seem like a cold, stern and heartless looking person, but underneath all that, was the heart and soul of a true noble man, going out of his way in helping others, without asking for anything in return. His blood red eyes seemed to carry a dark, yet strong life within them, and his warm smile would make her feel weak in the knees. It was then she realized why she was acting like this; she was in love with Riddick!

This realization, hit her harder than a punch from Juggernaut, in all her life never had she fallen in love with someone, let alone a human!

She always thought she was incapable of feeling any emotion, due to her creation by HYDRA's hands, and trained only to be a soldier. But thanks to Logan and the X-Men, she was beginning to feel more and more alive.

" Riddick, Riddick, Riddick." She moaned out his name, feeling her nether lips becoming moist, and soaking her fingers. Before she could continue, she heard the truck pulling up, which meant Riddick was home! " Oh, shit!" She gasped. She quickly stopped what she was doing, placed the shirt back on the bed as it was when she found it, fixed herself and ran out to help him with the groceries he bought. However, knowing her feelings for him, she would confront him tonight, and hoped he felt the same for her.

 **Line break.**

Night had fallen, all was peaceful and quiet in Haven, just how Riddick liked it to be. Inside his room Riddick was lying on his bed, reading a book before he went to sleep, as he got to the next chapter he placed a bookmark, and placed it on the table. Turning the light off, he was about to get under the blanket when he heard the door knocking.

" Yeah?" He answered.

" Riddick, it's me. Can I come in? There's something I want to tell you." Laura asked from behind the door.

" Sure, come in."

Hearing the door open, Riddick saw Laura coming in, wearing nothing but a short tank top and short sleep pants. Riddick saw her walking in the room, passing by the moonlight from the window, which made him slightly gasped. In the moonlight, she was a rather beautiful woman, she had a lightly built athletic body, well toned muscle and stomach, no amount of imperfections on her, and her ample breasts were not too big, or too small, just the right size for someone like her. She walked up to his bed and sat down next to him. " Riddick, we've only known each other for months now, right?" She asked him.

" Yeah, about two months, three if you count the month we're in." He answered her.

She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she had to tell him, or else her animal instincts would take matter into its own hands. She had figured that, aside from falling in love with Riddick, her instincts, which she got from her 'father' had somehow chosen Riddick as a potential mate, in other words she was going into heat. It was becoming her menstrual cycle again, only this time her animal instincts, were telling her that Riddick was 'the one'. If she continued fighting it, then she would do something really drastic, and force her way onto him. But she couldn't, not yet at least, until she finds out if he has the same feelings for her as well.

" This may sound a bit strange, but, during our time together whenever I'm around you, or even near you, my hearts starts racing." Laura began to explain. " Then I felt my whole body suddenly becoming warm, all of a sudden, my face would turn red, and my hands would shake. I didn't know what was wrong with me at the time." She brought her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them. " Also, whenever I'm near you, your scent would make my whole body freeze. I don't know why, but your scent would drive me crazy."

As she was explaining herself, Riddick was slowly piecing the pieces together, and his eyes were slowly widening themselves. ' _Wait a minute, is she saying that?_ '

" It took awhile, but I finally found out why. Riddick, what I'm saying is...MPH!" Laura was suddenly cut off, when she saw Riddick capturing her in a kiss! Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, her heart was racing like an engine again, and her face was bright red. Riddick, the man she came to love, was kissing her!

Riddick slowly pulled away from her, and stared deeply into her eyes. " I know what you're gonna say Laura, and to be honest... I feel the same about you."

" Y-You do?" She questioned.

He nodded. " For a long time, never once had I considered of having a relationship, because of my martial arts training, traveling the world, living by myself and having to look out for Haven, but when I saw you that night, I knew I couldn't just leave you. And during out time together in this cabin, I was slowly feeling something I never felt before. It was then I realized, that I was in love... with you, Laura."

This made Laura's heart leap with joy, she heard it, she found out he had feelings for her, and just admitted to her!

Leaning closer till their noses were almost touching, both of the gazed at each other's eyes. " And I mean it. I truly, love you Laura Kinney."

"...Riddick." Laura breathed out, before moving closer and captured his lips in a kiss. Riddick returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Laura wrapped her arms around him, finally happy to express herself to him, their tongues met and engaged in a battle for dominance. She ran her hands across his back, and slithered them to his head, running her fingers through his flame style hair. " Riddick, I love you, I love you." She said in between kisses. Riddick leaned back till he's on the bed, with the feral mutant on top of him.

They continued their little make out, until they broke apart for air, Laura however buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent while rubbing herself against his lower body. Riddick sighed, feeling her tongue running against his neck, his hands rubbed her back until his left hand went for her breast, and gave it a gentle squeeze. This made Laura stop what she was doing, she pulled back, staring into his eyes before smiling. Straddling his waist, she pulled her tank top off, revealing a white bra underneath it, before unclipping it and taking it off entirely. As she finished removing her shirt and bra, Riddick removed his shirt, exposing his lean-built body, which had multitude of scars, and the most eye catching one, is the massive scar on his chest, going down from the collar bone to the bottom of the sternum, six additional scars, form an 'X' shape with two going across.

Now this didn't surprised Laura at all, she recalled Riddick telling her about his fights, before meeting her. If anything, they only made him even more of a man than ever. Riddick then brought Laura close to him, her breasts smashed against his chest, allowing her to lick his neck again before biting him. Riddick hardly flinched when he felt her bite him, he could feel a wetness on his skin, as a trail of blood was dripping downward. Removing her teeth from him, Laura licked the wound tasting his blood. While it may seem extreme, to her, she was giving him a love-bite, it was her way of making him hers, her animals instincts is what drove her to do that. She wanted to let other women know, that Riddick was hers, and hers alone.

Riddick started licking her neck, while she tasted his blood, he slowly moved downward until he came upon her left breast, and started licking her nipple before latching onto it. Laura moaned as Riddick was sucking off of her breast, while he played with the other. She brought him closer, not wanting to let go off him, her nether lips was burning for attention, as fluids were dampening her underwear. Pulling him off her breast, she rammed her lips against his in another kiss, wanting him to taste his own blood.

She removed herself from him, panting with a hungry look in her eyes. " I don't have time for foreplay, Riddick. I need you, and I need you **now!** " She said wanting the burning sensation to go away.

" Very well, my love."

They removed their pants and underwear together, Riddick laid down on the bed, while Laura held onto his 14 inch cock in her hand, and hovering over it. Placing the tip at her entrance, she looked at her mate. " You ready?" He asked. She nodded, and without a second thought she impaled herself on his cock, causing her to cry out as her hymen was broken. Even with her healing factor, it still hurts like hell. Blood was leaking from her pussy, and coating his dick. " You alright?" Riddick asked.

Laura slowly nodded. " Y-yeah. This is my first time, after all."

" _Our_ first time." Riddick corrected her.

She let out a chuckle. " Right." Then she let out a sigh, as her healing abilities were kicking in. Then she started lifting herself up and lowering herself down, Riddick groaned feeling Laura's insides squeezing him, Laura felt like she was melting as her needs to make with him, were slowly fading. She was slowly picking up speed, wanting to feel him going deeper and deeper inside her. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, wanting him to play with them. He began to fondle them, rolling them up and down, and around while pinching her tits.

Riddick started thrusting himself as Laura was slamming herself against him. " Fuck! Riddick, you had no idea, how good this feels to me." Laura gasped.

" Me too, Laura!" Riddick grunts.

Riddick sits up, wraps his arms around her, while she wrapped both her arms and legs around him. They moaned together in unison, their moments were shaking the bed as it was creaking loudly, from their love making. As he was thrusting in and out of her, he suddenly felt pressure building inside. " L-Laura, I, I'm about to..."

" M-Me too! I can feel it as well!" She said feeling her mind slipping away.

" Do you want me to pull out, or?"

" In! I want it inside me!"

Riddick then speeds up, Laura was moaning very loud as she held onto him, her eyes clouding over from the pleasure she was feeling. Then she yells out. " RIDDICK!"

And as she did, he exploded inside her, filling her womb with his seed. Laura howled in the air as she, herself came with him. They held onto one another as their climax, made them rigid and Riddick still flooding her insides. A second later it was over and Riddick collapsed on the bed, with Laura landing on top of him. They were covered in sweat, panting heavily as their fluids soaked the bed, Laura was happy to finally have her release from her heat, and to be with the man she fell in love with. Looking up she saw him staring at her with a gentle smile on his face. Smiling back, she leaned in and drew him into another kiss, which he returned.

Breaking the kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes. " I love you, Riddick Rexton." Laura said.

" I love you too, Laura Kinney." He said.

Pulling the blanket over them, Riddick and Laura slept together on this night, and many nights later, with each passing day their love for each other grew and grew. However, in time they'll be having a rather interesting surprise waiting for them.

 **Line break.**

Two years later, Riddick and Laura had just became husband and wife, they had their wedding in Haven town, which the people were very happy for the two, both of them couldn't be any happier than ever before. Laura, the once lone mutant clone of Logan, found true happiness and love. Riddick, the lone martial artist was happy to be with Laura and wouldn't want any other. While there were a few bad days between them, they still remained together as their love was stronger than anything. Seven years had gone by from that fateful day, Riddick a now full grown man, looking down over the cliff of Haven. Walking up beside him, was his beautiful wife Laura, a full grown woman, and was pregnant. In her arms was a little girl around 3 years of age, had her mothers face, skin color and her fathers eyes.

The little girls name was Artemis, like the goddess of the hunt, the little girl loved hunting small animals, and bugs. " Daddy, when will my baby brawther or sister will be here?" She asked her father, feeling anxious to be a big sister.

Riddick and Laura smiled at their daughter, he reached over and stroke her hair. " Soon sweetie, soon." He answered her.

" You'll just have to be patient, honey." Laura said before placing a kiss on her daughter's head.

" Okay." She giggled while hugging her mother.

Riddick knew that, the goal for peace between humans and mutants, was a long and hard journey, but he hoped that one day everyone will finally see each other, ass equals and finally live in peace. And god help those who dare try, and harm his children. Cause if they do, then they'll not only suffer his wrath, but they'll have to deal with a very protective, mother wolverine, for Laura will slaughter anyone who threatens her children.

 **The End.**


End file.
